To Bind You With Luck
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and ninety-eight: On her first day as a Cheerio, Santana comes to the assistance of a tall blonde and finds a friend...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eigth cycle, and ninth cycle._

_Now comes the tenth cycle. And since that feels like it should be special, this is what I'm doing: Cycle 10 will feature my top 15 of some favorite things from Glee. Characters, ships, friends... It will be daily ficlets for numbers 15 down to 2, but number 1 will be a 7-chapter story :) Here we go!_  
_**Coming in at number seven!**_

* * *

**"To Bind You With Luck"  
Brittany/Santana**

She was finally a Cheerio… She had put on her uniform for the first time that morning, put her dark hair up in that oh-so-tight ponytail… Walking down the halls of McKinley, she felt… powerful. She liked that feeling. Suddenly, everyone was looking at her. She gave a confident smile as she went.

She wasn't sure who the other new girls were. She had head-cheerleader ambitions, she just had to get her chance soon enough. Coach Sylvester had made it very clear that if she was late to their first practice, she'd be cut immediately, no excuse. If she could be first, it just might buy her the points she needed.

When she arrived though, there were already a number of them there. She recognized them all as being from the previous year… All of them except one, a tall blonde girl sitting on her own. The others were covertly staring at her, chuckling as she kept pressing at her head every so often. Santana frowned, unsure what that was about.

Soon the rest of the girls had arrived, including a couple who'd had the misfortune of arriving after the coach. They'd spent the rest of the day wearing their gym clothes, having been stripped of their uniforms.

Throughout the period, Santana could see the blonde girl continue to press at her head. She could have been laughing, like the other girls, if it wasn't that she'd figured out what it was that was afflicting her.

Practice ended, and as they were all heading back inside from the field, Santana went after her. "Brittany, right?" She got a nod back for this, which sent her hand to her head. "Okay, come here," she reached to her arm to pull her aside. "Stand right here, I'll fix it." She reached up and undid the ponytail. The moment her hair released, so did a breath of relief. "Yeah," Santana smirked. "You did it too tight, no wonder it hurt so much," she explained as she redid her hair. "How's that?" she asked when she was done. Brittany turned to face her as she reached to check.

"Thanks…" she smiled, smiled for the first time since before she'd made that first ponytail, smiled for the first time at her. "You're…"

"Santana," she introduced herself.

"I wasn't even really listening," Brittany admitted. Santana could see some of their teammates ahead of them, mocking the head grabbing with girlish squeals. Santana found herself taking offense to this, and she hooked her arm with Brittany's as she led her away from there.

"After class we can go and I'll show you what you missed, okay?"

"Okay," she went on smiling.

The rest of the day, it became clear how much their paths had been intertwined beyond their knowledge. Now that they knew one another though, now that they were dressed alike, they couldn't not run into each other. This did not bother either of them, in fact the further the day went, the tighter their bond became. The cement was poured in when they met up for the 'review' with Santana. She showed Brittany what they'd done in practice.

She'd come to know a number of things about Brittany that day. She'd gotten to know the kind of person she was, and… yes, she realized she wasn't exactly the most normal of people, mentally… but it hardly mattered to her at this point. She liked being around her. She'd come to know all these things, but she hadn't yet seen her dance.

It was really amazing for her to see how much this girl came alive when she danced, like suddenly all the lights came on… Yes, she was illuminated. Santana was that much more impressed with her now.

It didn't take long for Brittany to pick up what she needed to know, so their session was done. Rather than parting though, they left school and they hung out.

Over the next few weeks, they became the inseparable duo they would come to be known as. The rest of the Cheerios got to know Brittany not for the girl with the too-tight ponytail from day one but as the talent that she was. The snickers had stopped.

Santana hadn't gotten head cheerleader. That honor had gone to Quinn Fabray. She tried not to seem so disappointed, be the team player who knew where to stand, at power's right hand, but she didn't fool Brittany. She decided she should take her new best friend, rescuer of ponytails, on a cheer up tour through the mall that weekend.

And that was how they had ended up coming across the store, and the display case. They'd both come by it, been drawn in by the row of bracelets. Santana had gotten the idea first, but Brittany hadn't been too far behind and it was her who'd taken the idea a step further.

"I'll get you one," she declared, flagging down someone while she kept staring into the display case with a grin. "You can get me one," she'd then added. Santana smiled to herself. She'd thought of each of them getting one, but buying it for one another just made it that much better. Once they had them in hand, Brittany had put the bracelet on Santana's arm and vice versa. Brittany didn't stop lifting her arm, looking at the bracelet. Santana just watched her… She wasn't upset at all anymore.

THE END


End file.
